The one who doesn't love
by rrter123
Summary: Yami is in love with Yugi, but Yugi is dating Anzu. Anzu is dating Yugi only because she wants to be with Yami. Puzzleshipping. Rated T. Yaoi in the last chapter.
1. The beggining

I don't own yu gi oh

Normal POV

Yugi woke up and moaned quietly. The sunlight slowly touched his skin.

- Yugi? You awake hikari? – Yami whispered softly. Yugi simply nodded and keep the eyes shut. Yami giggled. – You know you should get up? – He asked. – Because this day is a really special day. – He whispered next to his ears. Yugi jumped, when he remembered. Today he was dating Anzu!

- Ohh. How could I forget! – He almost screamed, throwing things from his wardrobe all around his room. When he finally found, the right outfit he showed it to Yami.

Spirit looked at it with interest.

- I thought that this kind of clothes is my speciality. – He said after few seconds. Yugi blushed.

- I know… - He said, gazing the floor. – It's just… You look so cool wearing them that I thought that it would fit me. – Yami blushed slightly. He never expected to hear from his light side that he looks cool.

- It's fitting you. – Said Yami, moving his gaze on the floor.

- Ok. – Yugi said happily. – Uh. Yami. Could you go out? – Yugi asked. The pharaoh woke up from his daze and nodded.

As soon, as he get out of Yugi's room he breathed deeply and tried not to enjoy the images, which was going through his mind.

Since Yami was back, with his own body, he always tried not to be too overprotecting over Yugi. He failed. He always get worried, when Yugi shut his mind link, to have some privacy. But Yami knew that already. As good as he knew, that he was protective over Yugi just as a friend.

Yami didn't even notice, when he fell in love.

Now. He was blaming himself, for being selfish. He knew, that Yugi will never love him. He already loved Anzu.

Yami didn't really hate Anzu, but in that moment, he wished that she could go to hell, leaving him and Yugi all alone.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Yugi fell directly into Yami's arms.

- What is that aibou? – Asked Yami, laughing. – Falling on me like this isn't the best idea. – Yugi chuckled.

- And? – He asked. – How do I look? –

"Like an angel" Was about Yami wanted to say, but he chase an another answer.

- You look really nice Yugi. – Yugi smiled, and hugged him. Unbeknownst to the little one, Yami's face took a bright red color.

- Wish me luck then! – Said Yugi, getting out of house. Yami shot after him a sad smile.

- I'd be really lucky if I wouldn't have to. – He sight, before he went out for a walk.

~~~~~~~~()

- H-hello Anzu. – Yugi said nervously, looking at the girl sitting in front of him.

- Hi Yugi. – She said friendly. – I think that the men should compliment a girl, but you look awesome. – Yugi blushed a little.

- Thank you. –

- So how's Yami? – Yugi looked a little surprised at her.

- Huh? Oh. He is fine. –

- I wonder… Nevermind. – Anzu shook her head. – So. It looks like you're having a break from saving the world. – Yugi giggled.

- Yeah. Because of that all things I had no time for private life. – Anzu giggled.

- Aren't we supposed to go to the cinema? – She asked. Yugi nod.

- Yeah. Let's go then. –

They got up and walk through the hallway.

A pair of sad, violet eyes followed them.

~~~~~~~()()

Yami's POV (Point of view)

No. Of course I don't followed Yugi. I just… Went to a walk… Yeah… And that I got here, where I knew Yugi'll have his date is just a coincidence.

Who I'm trying to lie to?

I knew good, that I followed him. Just for break my heart again. I'm such an idiot.

I breathed deeply, trying to remain calm. I closed my eyes for a while, and that opened them. Trying not to think about how masochistic my plan was I followed the one, with which I wanted to spend eternity.

Oh. Yeah. I'm such a masochist.

~~~~~~~~()

Yugi's POV

I sat next to Anzu. I didn't even noticed, that the film has started.

I was watching her.

She was always so kind, nice and helpful. I simply couldn't not fall in love with her.

The light went out. I sat in complete darkness, watching her. She was simply so cute. So cute that I sometimes though I'm not worth her.

Because I wasn't.

/Yugi./ I suddenly heard Yami's voice in my head and almost jumped.

/Y-Yami? W-what are you…/

/I told you to stop thinking about yourself this way. Didn't I?/

/Y-yes. But…/

/There's no "But" Aibou. You ARE worth her more than anyone that I ever known. Now. And in ancient Egypt./

/Ok. Thank you Yami. But now… Could you give us a little bit of privacy?/

/Only if you stop thinking about that nonsense./

/Hey! It's MINE head. YOU'RE the one, who should be quiet./ I answered, with anger. There was a silence for a while.

/Sorry Aibou. You're right. It's your head… And I shouldn't bother you./ I flinched, when I heard sorrow in Yami's voice, but I didn't answer. He have to accept it.

If he want to live with me.

~~~~~~()

Yami's POV

My Hikari was angered at me.

My Aibou refused talking to me.

I think I couldn't feel more horrible. It had a feeling that he doesn't need me anymore. Like he doesn't want me.

Like he wanted me to be back at Egypt.

The movie ended. I didn't even bother myself, with paying attention.

I simply followed Yugi and Anzu, when they left.

- That was a great time. – Laughed Anzu.

- Yeah. I think we should repeat it soon. – Nodded Yugi.

There was something, that I didn't like, when I looked at those two. And it wasn't the feeling of being jealously. It was something else.

Someone's lie.

- Hey! Maybe we should take Yami next time. – Said Anzu.

No. It can't be.

The way she spoke my name. The way she said this. The way she was doing around Yugi.

Lie.

She's lying. She didn't love him.

She love me.

She was about to hurt my Hikari.

I hardly managed not to move. If I will I'll certainly do something like killing her, or sending her to the shadow realm.

However. Yugi didn't notice anything. He agreed.

If she thinks I'll let her seduce me, than she's wrong.

From the other hand it looks like a way to show Yugi her lies. But for that I'll have to let her seduce me. Which means coming out with them.

I only hoped I'll be able not to puke, when she'll try to seduce me.


	2. The normal day

I think I should say something.

:D

Soo… Firstly. That I didn't pleased for reviving doesn't mean that I don't like it. If you want you can PMS me. (If someone doesn't know I mean private messages sending ;))

And remember: Authors LOVE! Revievs.

I don't own: Well except saying how many things I don't own I'll say that I only own a bit of perverted imagination in my mind.

To make things clear:

- Talking –

/Yami to Yugi or Yugi to Yami through the mind link/

Enjoy:

(Oh. My name is Alice )

Normal POV

Somehow, Yami managed to be at home before Yugi. It wasn't too hard, seeing that Anzu talked with Yugi for a long time. Too long time as for Yami.

When he finally was at home, he looked around himself, confused. What he should be doing when Yugi'll get in here. He didn't know, so he kept looking around with a little scared look on his face. He could hear his Aibou's steps on the path to the home and still was staying in the middle of the vestibule, not knowing what to do.

Damn it. He thought and he jumped into the bathroom.

- Yami! I'm at home! – Yugi screamed, walking through the doors. None one answered. – Uuh? Yami? You here? – Yugi's voice became unsure.

- I'm in the bathroom. – Said Yami, trying to make himself look like he didn't go anywhere. His messy hair didn't help him anyway.

- Ok. – Yugi's voice was bright and cherry, making Yami blush. – Are you hungry? I can make meal for us.-

- I thought You were angered with me. – He said quietly. Yugi sighed.

- I really was. And… I'm sorry… I know that you simply are caring about me, but… It's sometimes annoying. – Yami didn't answer. – So… Are you angry with me? – Asked Yugi sadly.

Yami opened the door immediately.

- Of course not. I could never be angry with you. – He said softly, looking the other deeply in the eyes.

- Aww… - Yugi hugged Yami. The pharaoh returned the hug with gentle and care. – So. Are we gonna eat something or not? – Asked Yugi with a big smile on his face. Yami nod.

- Of course. Besides I have to know how your first date was. –

- It looks like you had a great time. – Grinned Yami, before drinking tea. Yugi nodded, with a dreamy look on his face.

Yami's POV

I did my best to not let him know how jealous I am. It was pretty hard. Smiling, with the knowledge that Anzu was simply playing with my hikari. It was hard. And it hurt.

- Yami? You ok? – Asked Yugi, and I suddenly saw his hand in front of my face.

- I'm a bit sleepy. – I answered, yawning. I know very well how to pretend that I'm tired.

- Than you should go to the bed and get some rest before Monday. – Yugi smiled and gave me a hug. Ra how good it was to feel his hot body, around mine. How hard it was to not let Yugi hear my thoughts…

I get up and walk to the bedroom. I could feel my hikari's happiness. I sighed. I didn't want to ruin anything, but for Ra's sake I love him! If he and Anzu would be happy together I'll let him be, but Anzu isn't even caring about him. My aibou is only a way to get to me, for her. And I didn't wanted to happen that to Yugi.

I closed doors to my room, and lied myself on the bed. After that I put my shirt off. I didn't needed it. It was warm.

Yugi's POV

He looked so unhappy, when he was climbing upstairs. I wonder what is bugging him? I hoped that maybe I can help him.

I looked on table. Yami forgot to take his medicine. He must really be deep in thoughts.

His medicine was helping him to concentrate and not to lose control of himself. If he wouldn't take it. He'd probably destroy the school building everytime Kaiba, Jou, or Honda was teasing him.

I sighed deeply, before taking medicine to my hands and some water in glass. I should take care of it.

- Yami. You forgot your medicine. – I said, when I was in front of door to his room. After few seconds he opened the door. I felt slight blush, appearing on my cheeks.

He was shirtless. And his chest was very well toned. I sighed sadly, knowing that I'll never be so perfect as him.

- Thank you Yugi. – He smiled, taking pills and glass of water from my hands. He quickly swallowed it, than he handled the empty glass over. Though he was smiling to me I could see, that there was something sad in this smile.

- What's bugging you? – I asked quietly. His face suddenly looked tired and sad. He sighed. He showed me to get in. After putting empty glass on table, I climbed to his bed and looked at him.

- And? – Was the only thing I said. He leaned next to me, with closed eyes.

- It's hard for me. – He said after a while. – To let you go to her. To not protect you every chance I get. – He sighed, before opening his eyes. – We were together for so long… It's not an easy thought, that you will one day just go and never come back. – I could see in his eyes sadness and worry. I laughed quietly.

- I told you're too overprotective. – I giggled.

- This was the only thing I could do. – He said. – The first time I wasn't able to protect you from Ushio… But I was able to take revenge… - Yugi looked at him frustrated.

- It would be much more easier, if You'd simply give me my memories back. – He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes again.

- No. – He whispered. – I wouldn't be. You don't know that side of me. – I froze, before leaning my head on his chest.

- Yugi? –

- I promise I'll never leave you. – I said. – Even if I'll get marry. – I could hear his soft giggle next to my ears.

- Thank you aibou. –

Yami's POV

I slowly woke up. The sun was shining on my eyes. I slowly opened them. Then I felt something else.

Someone's breathe on my chest.

I saw Yugi, still sleeping on the centre of my chest. Ra. He got the cutest look on his face I've ever seen. He was peaceful and calm.

I wasn't able to move, with that sweet weight on my body. We must fell asleep after we talked.

He was so damn, damn cute.

Before I could do something stupid, like kissing him senseless, or what my fucking mind could thing about (Yeah… Fucking is the right word), something rang next to my ears. The clock. We must go to school.

Yugi yawned, blinked several times and then opened his eyes.

- Good morning hikari. – I said, feeling grin on my face. Yugi blushed, when he realized where he is.

- Sorry Yami. – He said, gazing the floor. – I didn't intend to… -

- Sleep on me? – I asked, grinning wider. – Don't worry aibou it was very comfortable. – Yugi blushed even more. I got up. – We must prepare us for school. - I said. – I'll go wash my hair. – I left, still confused Yugi in my room and walked to the bathroom, grinning like an idiot.

This day couldn't start better.

Yami's POV

My hikari's head was on his shoulders, but it looked like no one noticed that he is asleep.

Oh. I forgot. I did.

His chest was slowly rising and falling, when he breathed calmly. I didn't noticed, when I started to breathe so, as him… It ended with a deep, sharp breathe, when I finally needed oxygen.

-Yami Mouto. – I heard the teacher's voice. – I thought that you are here to learn. – I sighed.

- Yes. Madam. – I said quietly. How the hell she noticed me and she didn't noticed Yugi? Well… She haven't liked me from the very beginning, so maybe that's the reason.

- Good. So now you'll maybe answer the question 7 site 74. – I quickly opened my workbook.

- When the Egyptian pharaoh, Amasis was born – I road. It looks like there's irony, between coincidence. He ruled one hundred years before me, and he was my grandpa. I answered. The teacher wasn't very common, but she gave me an A. That's why I like being an ancient pharaoh.

/It looks like you enjoyed the question./ I heard Yugi's voice in my head.

/So you finally woke up?/ I grinned. For a second I could feel a small trace of shame, shooting through his mind, but it was quickly gone.

/Yeah. I **finally **woke up./ Answered Yugi. /Don't tell me You've done anything else./ He confused me. He knew it. And I had damn no idea how to respond.

Suddenly the bell rang. I sighed with relief and started to pack my books.

/Saved by the bell./ I thought, not realizing, that Yugi heard it. But after a long, deadly glare, he stopped laughing, and only giggled a bit.

- Hello Yugi! –

- Hi Ryou! How's it going? – Yugi smiled, while Ryou shook his head.

- Bakura banished the microwave to the shadow realm… again. – He sighed.

- I told you I didn't liked it. – Said Bakura, watching his hikari. I couldn't help, but smiled. They always were arguing… But I knew that was the way Bakura shows his true feelings. – Aww… C'mon Ryou… Maybe I saved you from it. You could get hurt while… - Ryou shot hit a deadly glare, so he shut up. At least for a moment…

I sighed. I sometimes wondered how they managed to be together. I mean… Bakura was always so mean to Ryou… And Ryou was always scared of Bakura… So how they get together? They didn't want to say. But someday they simply… Were together…

Some tendershipping here…

So? I thought it would be nice to put Bakura and Ryou together. They fit each other. 

Ryou: *From somewhere behind* BAKURA! You didn't sent the refrigerator to the shadow realm again didn't you?

Bakura: *grins widely* And you think why isn't it here?

Ryou: Bakura! I'm gonna kill you! *chases Bakura around the table.

Alice: Oh well… Reviev please, while I'm gonna try to calm these two down…


	3. To be safe I need

Hehe… Chapter three… Anzu comes.

Alice: Isn't it nice to write a story?

Ryou: Sure it is! Bakura?

Bakura: I hate it…

Alice: HEY!

Bakura: And I hate YOU.

Ryou: *Trying not to hear Bakura and Alice arguing* Alice doesn't own Yu gi oh

Alice: But I own a little bit of mind.

Bakura: Really? That's certainly a surprise.

Alice: I'm. Gonna. Kill. You. Someday.

~~ */

Yami's POV

- Hello guys! – I suddenly heard Anzu's voice. I tried hardly not to show my disgust.

Bakura didn't even try.

- C'mon Aibou. Let's leave. – He grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him in the direction of the corridor.

- Eeh… Bye. – Said, slightly blushed Ryou.

- Yaaaaaaaaamiiiiiii! – Someone's voice screamed next to me ears, before I was attacked and placed into a crashing hug.

- Ugh. Anzu. Let me breathe. – I squeezed. She giggled and let me out.

- Oh. Yami! I talked with Yugi and I thought that we could go together somewhere. – She smiled towards me, ignoring Yugi. I forced myself to smile.

- Yeah. Sure. If it doesn't bother you Yugi. – I said and looked at him.

- No. – He shook his head, happily. – Of course not. – I stopped a sigh. It's gonna be hard. Isn't it obvious for him, that she's trying to seduce me? When I saw his face I know it's not. He's far too innocent and kind to see these thing.

- I thought we could go to Kaibaland. – My Aibou smiled nicely. I smiled and nodded.

- Sure. - I said. Anzu was in heaven. I hope I won't regret it later.

~~ ~*/

Yugi's POV

- Yugi… May I talk with you a while? – I looked up from my book, to see a puzzled Kaiba in front of me. You understand? PUZZLED KAIBA!

- Hmm… Yeah. Sure. – I said slowly. Kaiba sit down next to me.

- Mmm… Yugi. I've got a little trouble. – He said finally. I cocked my head to the side, looking at him with question in my eyes. He blushed slightly.

- I… I thing I fell in love with Jou. But he… Kinda hate me. – He said finally. I smiled.

- Kaiba. That's far more easier than I thought. – I giggled.- Just talk to him. – Kaiba looked at me a bit scared. – Ok. I'll try to talk to him about you. – I sighed. – Wait at me after school in the park. – He quickly nodded and walked away. I sighed again. He must be under so much stress…

Well… To put it shortly they didn't like each other. From the very beginning.

I was so deep in thoughts, that I nearly fell on Bakura.

- Hey. Watch out little pharaoh. – He giggled, when I blushed at the nickname. Damn. Just why he keep calling me like that. – You've seen Ryou? He somehow escaped from me. – I grinned, Bakura was almost so overprotecting over Ryou, as Yami over me. What love can do with people.

- You aren't jealous, aren't you? – I asked with a sweet tone. He smirked.

- Why should I be? I'd really rather hang out with Malik, than with this brat. –

- Than the fact that he's in the toilet, kissing another boy shouldn't make you angry. – I said, still grinning like an idiot.

- WHAT! – I hope I'm not gonna be deaf.

- Calm down Bakura. – I said, when his hand gripped my shirt. – Just teasing you. I haven't seen him. – He let me go and, after checking the toilet, he went for searching Ryou. I giggled, and raised from the floor. After the bell rang I went into the class.

- Hey Jou. – I whispered.

- What is it? –

- Kaiba was searching for you today. –

- Really? – His voice changed somehow. It was deeper and full of…

- Someone has a cruuuuuush. – I singed. He blushed with deep red. – Kaiba want to eat some ice cream with you after school in the park. I hope you won't miss your chance. – After that I shut up. Jou's cheeks was deep red, still for half lesson, making the teacher worry about his health.

/Yugi?/ I heard Yami's voice in my head. It was like he was knocking to door, waiting if I allow him to entry.

/Yes, Yami?/ I asked.

/Why Jou looks like he's about to die from happiness?/ He asked, and I could bet that he chuckled.

/Nyee… I just have a little, little evil plot, including Kaiba and Joey./ I answered.

/I thought You were the innocent one./ He laughed mentally, before leaving my mind.

I suddenly felt empty. When he left. It was like a little hole in my mind appeared. The place where Yami should be. When he talked with me… even when he simply looked at me. It was like a bright light was appearing at my mind, making everything easier.

I shook my head and started to do exercises again.

~~ */

Yugi's POV

I was walking home alone. Yami had a little thing to do in the library, but he said he'll join me soon. I really enjoyed walking with him home.

- Hey. Little one. – I heard someone's voice. I turned back. I was in the park, but there was no people. Oh… Except these three in front of me.

- I'm not little. – I answered. The three men laughed.

- Of course you are. – The first, looking like their boss, answered.

/Damn it./ I thought, realizing a bit too late that I said it through the mind link.

/What's wrong aibou?/ Asked Yami with worry. I gulped.

/Y-yami. I hope it won't bother you if you could join me. Please?/ My inner voice was shaky.

/I'm going aibou./ Answered Yami immediately.

- If my boyfriend would know that you're bothering me. He'll be really mad at you. – What the hell am I… I knew that I have to win time, but not THAT way! And not by saying THAT kind of things.

- Oooh… We're SO scared. – Laughed one of the boys, getting close to me. Needless to say I backed.

- Oh see… The little one is SCARED. – Said the second one.

Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN! Ok. I usually try not to curse, but I think this is the perfect opportunity to start NOT to try.

- What the hell is happening in here? – Asked Yami's cold voice.

- Aah… So you're his boyfriend… - Said the boss. I could feel Yami's confusion on the other side of the link, but he didn't said anything.

- Let him go. – Ordered Yami. When he was ordering, he looked exactly like a pharaoh, he once were.

- Or what? – Smirked one of them. – What you're gonna do if I do this? – I understood his words a little too late. Before I could do a move he kicked me in the stomach. I moaned with pain.

- Hurting weaker, innocent people in front of me isn't the wisest choice. – I heard my yami's voice become darker, and I could feel anger from the mind link. – How about we play a game? – He asked.

- Hehe… Why should we? –

- If you win, I give you everything I have. If I win You'll go without doing anything. – Yami's voice declared.

- Sure thing. The rules? –

- Very simple. We're throwing a stone. This one, which will fall nearer that tree win. –

A silence. I still didn't manage to move. I could only see the ground.

- I forget to tell you. This isn't an usual game. It's yami-no-game. –

- Whatever. I go first. – Silence for a while.

- That's pretty near. You'll never beat that. –

- We'll see. – Answered Yami, with peace in his voice. Another break for silence.

- What? –

- It… It's on one of the bushes… -

- Seems like I win. – Said Yami.

- You know what? I don't give a damn about that bet. – The bully's boss became angry.

- You shouldn't do that. I warn You the last time. – I finally was able to look up.

- I don't give a fuck about this shit. – Growled bully, going in Yami's direction.

- Yami no tobira. Wa hiraka reta. – Answered Yami. His eyes glowed, with a red light.

- What? – The bully didn't get the chance to end the sentence. He vanished, along with two of his friends in purple smoke.

- You ok. Yugi? – Yami asked, helping me to get up. I nodded.

- Was this… The things You've done and which I don't remember? – I asked. Yami sighed.

- Yes. But believe me. I did it only to protect you. – I smiled.

- Now I know why You never wanted to show me this. I'd immediately ran to Bakura and send him to the shadow realm. – Yami laughed along with me.

- It's not so easy. – Answered Yami. – Firstly You have to win. But I think that we should now get home. – I nodded. Oh. And by the way. Why have you said them I'm your boyfriend? – He asked curiously.

- I had to win time somehow. – I answered. He grinned.

- Let's go home. –

~~ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/-||||||/\\/\\/||||||

YEEEAH! Yami from season 0 returns! *giggle*

Alice: I like it. Firstly some fluff than BUUU! Some angst. And here we go. Why has Yugi said Yami is his boyfriend? *giggle*

Bakura: *Silently watches Alice, blabbing about stuff.*

Ryou: *Silently watches knife in Bakura's hands*

Alice: You know. I think I'll a murder in here.

Bakura: And that's a wise idea.

Ryou: *sniff* You'll let someone die?

Alice: Aww… *Hugs Ryou* Of course not.

Bakura: Damn. And I already thought…

Alice & Ryou: SHUT UP!

Bakura: *Under Alice's and Ryou's glare* Review please.

Yami no tobira wa hiraka reta – The door to darkness has been opened. ( Everyone, who watched season 0 should know.) ;)


	4. The knowledge

Alice: Yeah it's me… Again.

Bakura: Nice to see you.

Alice: O.O

Bakura: I'm saying it just because Ryou said that he'd cut me off if I wouldn't be nice for you.

Alice: Thanks Ryou!

Ryou: *Being hugged by Alice* I-it's not a big deal.

Bakura: GET OFF MY HIKARI!

Ryou: Calm down Bakura. She's only happy.

Bakura: She's trying to SEDUCE you.

Ryou: Since when are you paranoid? *sighs*

Alice: I don't own yu gi oh.

Ryou: And better stay that way. She'd immediately kill my boyfriend.

Many thanks to yamixyugiyaoilover and FeminineFeracius for nice reviews.

Yami's POV

- Yami? Yami! Yami hello are you there? – I finally heard Anzu's voice.

- Huh? – I asked, gazing at her. Yugi, Anzu and me were in Burger World, eating meal.

- You okay? – She asked. – You seem to be sleeping. – I shook my head.

- I'm just tired. That's all. – I answered, looking in Yugi's direction.

Why the hell is he so happy? Can't he see that Anzu's only playing with him? I though.

- That was perfect. – Said the witch. – We should do it more often. – Yugi nodded, with a smile.

I have enough. I'll tell him simply_. _But before I could move, Yugi stood up.

- Have to go for a while. – He smiled again. – Have fun. – He said, before going to toilet.

Ohh… Damn. I'm alone, with Anzu only one feet away from me. Perfect.

- Yami? – I heard her seductive voice.

- I thought you loved Yugi. – I answered coldly, not looking at her.

- Who cares about that shrimp. – She said, and I felt anger floating through me.

Just wait Anzu. I'll tear you apart shred after shred. And then I'll send this shreds to the shadow realm.

- I care. – I answered. I wouldn't be surprised, if the temperature would go down, from my voice.

- Aww… C'mon Yami. You deserve much more than this crybaby. – Before I could respond, or move I felt her lips on mine. I froze. What the hell was she thinking? I'm his yami! I can't leave him just because she's in love with me! What's her plan?

Yugi's POV

I walked out the toilet and saw the image I hoped never to see again.

Yami was kissing Anzu.

They were kissing.

I meant nothing for them.

I could feel hard sobs, raising in my chest. I ran out.

I didn't want to live anymore.

Yami's POV

Anzu. You're dead.

I pushed her from me and tried to stand. Unfortunately, Anzu wasn't about give up.

- Where are you going Yami? – She asked. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't deal with her right here.

- Fuck off Anzu. I don't want to see you anymore. – I growled, before standing up and running after Yugi.

/Yugi! Where…/ I wasn't able to end the sentence. Yugi cut me off.

It hurt. He always kept the link open. Even if we weren't talking. Without it… I felt alone.

You thinking about yourself you idiot? Think about haw Yugi feels. I shook my head and kept running.

Yugi's POV

I locked the door to my room, and sobbed. Why? Why? I really must be a failure, that noneone likes me.

I looked up at my desk. Few books, few pencils.

A photo of me and Yami.

And a dagger from ancient Egypt, which Yami gave me.

I am a nuisance.

But I can get rid of it.

Yami's POV

Even if the link was closed I could feel some bits of my hikari's emotions.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Desperate.

I don't like it. I ran into my home.

He decided.

But about what?

I knocked to his door.

- Yugi! Open the doors! – I screamed.

- I can't. I'm sorry. – Answered a shaky voice.

Why his voice was so desperate?

- Yugi! It really isn't what you think! – I tried again.

- You can't know what I'm thinking. – Answered peaceful voice. It was a moment, but I saw what he intend to do.

- YUGI! Put that dagger to the table! – My voice was scared. I realized it, but I didn't care.

- Why? That's who I am. A problem, with which I have to deal. – His voice was so peaceful.

- Yugi stop it! You know that I can't live without you. -

- Of course you can. You don't need me to survive anymore. You don't have to care about me anymore. And soon you won't have to worry about my feelings. –

Alice: I know it's shorter, than I want it to be, but I wanted to end this exactly in this point.I know it's short!

Ryou: *Hides from angst behind Bakura*

Bakura: You know. I think that I can TRY to like it a LITTLE bit.

Alice: *Shook her head* I love angst *grins* And now! Beg me not to stop! I'm your sama now!

Ryou: You crazy again?

Alice: Nee… Just joking. ;)


	5. Unexpected

Alice: Here I am again!

Bakura: *Makes an evil plan* So… I'll kill Yugi right now, than Yami and then I'll go to Egypt and take Malik's millennium Rod.

Ryou: *Whacks Bakura at head.*

Bakura: Owie.

Alice: I won't comment your taking-over-world-plot because I know Ryou will never let you do something like that.

Bakura: You have a point here. *sighs quietly* Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

Ryou: And that's why she won't kill anybody!

Alice and Bakura: *Rolls eyes*

Things have really speeded up!

Normal POV

Yami got angry.

- Yugi! If you won't open the door in five seconds I'll force the door open! –

Nothing changed, so Yami did the only logical think.

Yes. He broke into Yugi's room.

Or rather he intended to do so.

Because suddenly the doors opened. And Yami fell directly into the room.

Yami's POV

What the hell… I quickly got up from the floor. My shadow magic was making some tricks to me, but I never expected, that one of them could be useful.

- Yugi! – I screamed, and hugged him. His face was soaked with tears. I quickly reached and pulled the dagger off his hand. – What were you thinking you are doing. – I mumbled, when he was crying, grabbing my shirt.

- It's just… I thought that… That… You know… Anzu… Anzu didn't love me and I… I thought that I would bother you… and… and. – He said, through sobs.

- Shh… - I whispered. – I don't love her… And I'm here. For you Yugi… - Slowly, Yugi stopped crying. After couple of minutes I realized, that he fell asleep. I put him to his bed.

- Good night… Hikari. – I said and kissed his cheek. After that I got up and walked out.

Morning

Yugi's POV

I felt… warm. Yes. Warm and safe. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room in my bed. The dagger disappeared.

/Yugi? You okay hikari?/ I heard through the mind link. I could feel Yami's concern.

/Yes Yami. I'm alive./ I smiled. After that I felt Yami's relieve. The door squeaked.

- Good morning aibou. – Said Yami, quietly shutting the doors behind him. He was in his pajama, which means I could see almost everything, through the material.

- I was worried about you. – He said, lying down beside me. I moved and hugged him.

/She wasn't worth you./ He said, feeling that I still was heartbroken. I nodded and hugged him tighter.

Yami's POV

I couldn't tell him now. Not in the state he was. But I couldn't help the images of us, floating through my mind, when he hugged me tighter.

I was so strong… yet so weak…

I couldn't do anything. My body didn't hear me.

- Yami? – His surprised voice was the only thing which was saying something is wrong. But I was in the state where I couldn't go back. I couldn't help. I felt his lips on mine.

No. My lips on his…

He was against it. I felt it, but I only strengthen my grip. I won't let him go. Suddenly I felt a snap on my cheek.

- Ow. – I lose my grip. Yugi jumped out of the room, cracking with door.

Just perfect Yami. You did the stupidest thing you ever could.

- Yugi! Wait! – I screamed, but I only heard a loud crack of doors. He ran away.

Perfect. Congratulations. You're an idiot Yami. I sighed, before returning into my room.

/Yugi? Are you…/ I felt the link suddenly closing. I almost winced with pain.

Emotional pain.

I couldn't help. I had to do something. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the house.

I want to find him.

Yugi's POV

It can't be true…

He just kissed me!

I-I don't love him in that way.

Don't I?

I sighed and thought about where to go next. An image of white haired teen pooped up in my imagination.

I slowly walked to Ryou's house.

I knocked to the door.

- Yugi? – Asked Ryou, opening the door. – What happened? Bakura isn't at home you can tell me everything. – I couldn't help but smiled.

- Thanks Ryou. I think I really need that. –

Alice: Aww… Will Ryou help Yugi?

Ryou: OF COURSE I WILL!

Bakura: And where am I?

Alice: I don't know… Haven't thought about that.

Bakura: Thanks.

Ryou: I know! Bakura's shopping!

Bakura: *Deadly glare* Dare to repeat this?

Ryou: Aww… Bakura… You're so sweet when you're angry.

Bakura: SWEET!

Alice: I think he'd rather choose "scary"

Ryou: But he is sweet.

Bakura: Ryou do me a favor and shut up.

Alice: I know it's short... :(


	6. Troublesome

Alice: Here I am again! I hope you missed me.

Bakura: Dontcountonme.

Ryou: *Whacks Bakura at head* I heard that!

Bakura: Not my fault that I didn't missed her.

Ryou: I don't care you should excuse her NOW.

Bakura: *growls* Sorry. Will it make it?

Alice: *grins and nods*

Ryou: Alice doesn't own yu gi oh.

Normal POV

Ryou looked shocked at Yugi.

- He… Kissed you? – He asked, still not believing. Yugi nodded, fighting with tears.

- I tried to tell him… That… That I don't love him in that way, but I… - He sniffed.

- You sound like you're trying to convince yourself. – He said finally.

- What do you mean? – Asked Yugi. Ryou thought for a while.

- You loved Anzu. – He said finally. Yugi nodded. – So what'd you feel if she'd die. – Yugi thought for a while.

- I think I would be sad. – He said finally.

- But you'd live. – He said.

- I think yes. – Answered Yugi, trying to think about it.

- Now tell me Yugi… Imagine that Yami is dead. That he isn't here anymore. What'd you feel. – Yugi shivered.

- Nothing. – He answered.

- Nothing? –

- Yes. Nothing. Because I couldn't feel anything, through the sorrow. I'd be… empty… Like part of me would be taken away… which is partially true. – He answered then. Ryou grinned.

- So If you'd miss him more than Anzu why are you thinking that your feelings for him aren't bigger than for her? – Yugi widened his eyes, when realization hit him.

- Y-you mean… I… love him? – Ryou smiled.

- I'm not the one to tell you about this. It's yourself. – Yugi thought.

- I-I'm still not sure… - He answered. Ryou grinned.

- Well… I have to say, that you're just like me, when I fell in love with Bakura. – He said.

- Being around Bakura starts to change you. – Answered Yugi, smiling. – And you know? I think you can be right. There's just one problem. – His voice became sad. – I pushed him away… -

Yami's POV

Going around streets, searching for him won't help, but I have to do something. Just to forget about the pain. Pain, which is much more bigger than the pain I felt when Yugi dated Anzu.

- Hey! You! – I heard and I immediately turned around. Oh. Shit.

Three bullies, which I tried to give a lesson before, were coming to me. I started to wonder why I haven't sent them to the shadow realm for eternity.

- I don't understand what you've done before, but I didn't like it. – Growled the boss.

- Oh really? – I asked, backing.

- Don't try to be sarcastic. – Growled another bully. Before I realized anything, I felt a strong punch on my stomach. Needless to say I couldn't send them to the shadow realm. As I said to Yugi "You have to win first." I fell on hard ground.

- Not so strong now? – Asked the boss, kicking me. It looks like there's only one way, to get out of this… And I really didn't like this way.

/Aibou! Help!/

Yugi's POV

- You mean that he still could love me? – I asked uncertainly. Ryou rolled his eyes.

- Yugi. You can't love someone, and at the next day not. He HAS TO still love you. – He answered.

- But what if… - I started, but a loud scream interrupted me.

/Aibou! Help!/ I immediately stood up.

- Yugi? What's wrong? – Asked Ryou.

- Yami has a problem. – I answered, trying to reach my dark half.

/Yami? What's going on?/

/The Meatcher's street. Please Aibou help me./ I saw for a moment the situation he was in.

/I'm coming!/

- These bullies are after him. – I said, grabbing my coat. Ryou stopped me. – Damn it Ryou! I have no time! –

- And what are you gonna do? – He asked. – You're weaker than Yami. You can't win. – I stopped.

- Ryou! I'm home! – Suddenly Bakura's voice was able to hear. Which brought me an excellent idea. I grinned.

- Ryou? –

- Yeah? –

- May I borrow Bakura? – Ryou looked at me surprised, before he grinned.

Yugi's POV

- I don't know why I'm saving this pharaoh. – Mumbled Bakura, when we ran through the park.

- Because your hikari wish so. – Reminded him Ryou. Bakura just growled.

- Just imagine what will you do to them. – I said, through pants. Bakura grinned.

- Now that's a beautiful sight. I'm in. Just promise that Yami won't stop me. – I nodded, and thought that I don't want to see it.

- We're almost there! – We ran through a corner.

- YAMI! – I couldn't stop me scream.

- What? Little brat is here? We will take care of you. – The three laughed.

- I wouldn't be so sure. – Answered Bakura, his Millennium Ring, along with Ryou's glowed dangerously. – My ways are a bit different from my friend's. – While Bakura throw them towards the wall, I ran to Yami's limp body.

- Yami? You hear me? – Yami didn't answer, his eyes kept shut.

- He's breathing. – Said Ryou, examining his injuries. – And the pulse is strong. He'll be awake in about a hour or two. – I looked at him surprised.

- How do you know? – I asked. Ryou grimaced.

- Before I and Bakura got together, he enjoyed… Beating me. So I had to learn to see how serious my injuries were, he usually knocked me unconscious. And before I knew him I wanted to be a doctor. – He explained.

- So. I took care of them. – Said Bakura, walking to us. – Don't worry. They won't disturb you again. – I trembled, when he was laughing. His thirst for blood isn't the only one thing I can't understand in him.

Bakura and Ryou helped me to take Yami home. After I bandaged his wounds they left.

So. I'm alone with a boy I think I love, and this boy is actually unconscious. It could only happen to me.

A perfect first date.

Alice: Here I am!

Bakura: No you CAN'T borrow me.

Ryou: *sweatdrop* That was only a joke.

Bakura: Still. I'm not letting you borrow me to anyone.

Alice: Shut up, or I'll put you in chains.

Ryou: Now that's an interesting idea.

Bakura: *Sends him a deadly glare*

Alice: I hope you enjoy this! And tell me. Should I do this startings and endings, with Bakura and Ryou? Or should I kick them out?

Ryou & Bakura: HEY!

Alice: Sorry guys. You aren't the ones to decide about this.

Bakura: I'll kill you.

Alice: If you kill me, I won't write a nice tendershipping fanfic about you. :P

Ryou: *gives up*


	7. Truth

Alice: Hi again!

Bakura: I see I have the displeasure to meet you again.

Ryou: I've got a cookie for you Bakura. *smiles devilish and hands Bakura the cookie.*

Bakura: *eats Ryou's cookie and immediately falls asleep*

Alice: Thanks.

Ryou: *smiles* It's nothing. Alice doesn't own yu gi oh. *looks at sleeping Bakura and grins again.* Help me bind him to bed?

Alice: *grins* Of course.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

My whole body hurt. That was the only one thing I was sure for.

I didn't knew where am I.

I didn't knew where's Yugi.

And I didn't knew where're the bullies.

Suddenly something soft touched my cheek.

- Don't worry Yami. I'm with you. – I heard my Aibou's voice. I instantly relaxed. I realized that the soft thing was his hand, which was now wandering on my chest. I must be shirtless.

Slowly, my eyes opened and after a while I could see.

Problem 1. Solved. I was in my home.

Problem 2. Solved. Yugi was by me.

I started to rise, but Yugi's hand softly stopped me.

- Are you sure that's a good idea? – His voice was worried. – You get a hard beating. – I nodded, so he helped me to sit. My stomach immediately started to hurt. I moaned quietly.

- Here – Yugi handed me a bowl with soup. – You should eat it. – He smiled towards me. I looked at him, studying every inch of his face.

No anger.

No hatred.

No disgust.

Why? He should be angry.

He should hate me.

He should be disgusted.

But he isn't.

Because we're friends?

Because we're Yami and Hikari?

/Because, doesn't matter what happen I'll still care about you./ I heard. I blushed deeply. I didn't realized that I kept the mind link open. Yugi giggled.

- I'll go and bring you some pain killers. – He said, before standing up and leaving my room. I breathed deeply and started to eat. Soon Yugi was back. After taking the medicine I immediately fell asleep.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Makes me want to bow and kiss him.

And who in here is a perv?

I sighed and stood up. I haven't done my homework yet and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to, knowing that Yami is hurt. I should at least try…

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV After few days

Yami was able to go to school today. And I tried to tell him. But I couldn't. I was too shy.

Now. I was at home, eating dinner alone, because Yami had to stay with math teacher for a while, and told me to go without him. Eating pancakes and drinking water, I didn't hear the sound of opening door.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

I stood in the doors, feeling heat inside my heart. Yugi was eating dinner. That's what someone'd say.

But I'd say that, while he was drinking water, some of it flow down on his neck. That he raised his hand and wiped out the drops with his fingers and then licking them.

That was very pleasant sight.

I shook my hand.

- I'm home Yugi. – I announcement. Yugi looked at me, and smiled.

After the dinner I went to my room, but after a few minutes Yugi went in, and touched my arm.

- Yami? May I… Talk with you for a while. – I smiled.

- Of course. – I answered. Why was he looking so confused?

- Yami I… - He said finally, but didn't manage to end the sentence. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

- Yugi? You okay? – I asked with concern. He nodded and got closer to me.

- Let me put in another way. – He said. Before I could answer, he leaned and kissed me.

It felt so good, that I couldn't help, but deepened the kiss. My arms were placed tightly around his waist and his around my neck. I let my tongue sneak into his mouth, getting a small moan from him.

(A/D You'd kill me if I'd end it here, would you? That's how I thought.)

Yugi ended the kiss but kept hugging me. Suddenly I felt his lips brushing my ears.

- I love you. – I heard the same through the mind link. I felt damn happy.

The one I love most love me back.

- Anzu won't like it. – I whispered to his ear.

- I don't give a damn about her. – His voice was suddenly strong.

- That's good. – I answered. – Because you shouldn't. – He yawned.

- Can I sleep with you today? – He asked sleepy, grabbing my shirt. I grinned.

- You can ALWAYS sleep with me. – I couldn't help the suggestion. He only smiled.

I covered ourselves, before going to sleep.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Kawaii ^^

Ryou: I KNEW they'll get together.

Alice: You can always count on me. *Looks in direction of the room, where is Bakura* I'm only concerned that Bakura will end up throwing up from sweetness.

Ryou: *grins* He'll have to read it first. And when he wakes up he will a little busy.

Alice: *Rolling eyes* I thought you were the innocent one.

Yami: Stop stealing my lines.

Alice: I didn't remember inviting you. *To Ryou* May I take some photos?

Ryou: Why not. *grins wider* You can always invite some friends, like yamixyugiyaoilover, or FeminineFeracius.

Alice: Gladly.

(You'll have to wait for the next chapter till they are done. And as I know Ryou, it'll take a while. :D)


	8. That girl called BITCH

Alice : Me again. Sorry for taking THAT long.

Bakura: I thought that you promised me a tendershipping fic.

Ryou: *shakes with a chain, which goes to Bakura's neck.* Be nice Kura.

Bakura: *Evil glare* Guess what I'll do to you when I'll finally get that chain off.

Ryou: *grins*

Alice: I don't own yu gi oh. Oh. Kura. You'll have to wait for a while. My mind is empty.

Everything in Yami's POV! I realized now. :)

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

Sunlight slowly touched my eyes and I slowly woke up. Remembering what happened I looked down at my little Aibou.

- I told you to not call me little. – Murmured Yugi, half sleeping. I should really be more careful with the link. Yet I couldn't stop a quiet laugh.

- It's Tuesday. We have to go to school. – I said.

- I don't want to. – He answered. I sighed.

- If you won't go to school I won't let you sleep with me. –

- That's mean Yami. –

- … -

- Uh. OK. – I giggled, when he raised up and yawned. – But that still wasn't fair. – I just pinned him to bed again, and kissed him.

- Well… Maybe skipping the school isn't such a bad idea. – I said. Yugi blushed deeply.

- We're going to school. Now. – He said, trying to sound sure.

- You change your mind so fast. – I giggled.

/What about you./ He only answered, through the mind link because his lips had something else to do.

- I was always psycho. Even Bakura knows that. – He just rolled his eyes.

- Don't tell me you suddenly started to hear what he's got to say. – I just grinned.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

In school

Yami's POV

I packed my things as I heard the bell.

/Finally/ I heard from my Aibou.

/It wasn't THAT hard./ I answered.

/No. But It was THAT boring./

- Hello Yams! – I looked at Jou, and almost burst out laughing, because he was pulling Kaiba behind him. And it looked like none of them had something against it.

- So. You told yourself about your crushes. – I asked. Jou nodded, while Kaiba, as usually ignored me.

- Hey Kaiba! – Said Yugi, joining us. Kaiba only gave him a one second look. I growled.

- Don't ignore my Hikari Kaiba, or you gonna regret it. – I said. Yugi looked at me.

/Could you please stop embarrassing me?/ I grinned.

/Of course not./ He sighed.

- Aww… It looks like I'm not the only one in love. – Giggled Jou. Yugi immediately blushed, and I immediately took the chance, slipping my arms around his waist.

/Y-yami!/ I ignored his protest.

- So… The little Hikari finally fell in love with his stupid Yami. – Bakura added, appearing suddenly.

- Be nice Bakura, or you're sleeping on the couch. – Said Ryou, trying to force the thief to being nice.

- I told you Ryou. – I sighed. – People like Bakura never change. He'll always be unkind. Think about three millennia in which he learned nothing. – Bakura sent me a "You're dead pharaoh." Look which I ignored. I saw this too many times, when I was a pharaoh to care about him. Which doesn't mean I didn't paid attention. If I did, I'd probably end with a sharp knife in centre of my chest.

- Guys. Please. – Moaned Ryou.

- Bakura… I'd have a… proposition. But I'd like to talk about it at side. – I said slowly. Bakura looked at me with a question.

- Sounds like fun. – He said. – Other way You'd tell it by ours Hikaris. – I grinned, going to an unused classroom.

- It's about Anzu… - I started. Bakura rolled his eyes.

- You're gonna owe me a big. – I giggled.

- It's nothing you won't enjoy. – I assured him. – And I'd owe you nothing because I'm the one who brought us back here. – Bakura growled something what sounded like "partially"

- So what we're gonna do? – He asked. – Kill her? –

- No. I have a much more better idea. -

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Next break

Yami's POV

Chairman crushed into canteen.

- Who bonded Anzu Mazaki to the tree upside down? – I sent Bakura a look. He only grinned.

- It wasn't you Yami? – Asked Yugi.

- Of course not. – I answered innocently. Yugi only sighed deeply.

I was partially thankful to the chairman, because five minutes later there was a big crowd under the tree. –

- Look! I can see her panties! They're saying "I'm a big bitch"! – Someone screamed. I couldn't stop the grin. It was Bakura's idea.

- If you'd only let me do this more often. – Sighed Bakura, joining us.

- Only to Anzu. – I said. – I give you a free hand, but only for her. –

- Yami! – Protested Yugi.

- What about the bullies? – Asked Bakura.

- They are yours. – I answered. – But leave some for me so I can have fun too. – Yugi sighed.

- Being around Bakura starts to change you… For worse. – I just hugged him.

- And if I promise I'll never let you know what am I doing to bullies? – I asked.

- Than… Maybe I could live with it. – He smiled.

- Get her down! – Someone screamed.

- No way! It's too much fun! – Someone else answered.

Through all this Anzu was trying to set free, but she failed and right now she was glancing at me and Bakura.

- Memory erase? – Only I heard Bakura's whisper. I nodded. Anzu's eyes got clouded for a moment.

- Let's go home. Boys at your age shouldn't look at this kind of things. – Said Bakura. Ryou shot him a glare.

- I KNOW it's YOU. – He said. Bakura grinned and blinked to me, before pulling his Hikari to go.

- I think we should go too. – I said to Yugi. He sighed. I got worried.

/Yugi? You okay Hikari?/

/Yes. I just… Have the feeling that you don't pay attention to me./ I grinned.

/Jealous? When we get home, You'll have so much attention as you want./ He blushed.

- C'mon Aibou. You know I love you. – I said, and he laughed.

And he laughed all the way home.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: Got you Anzu! You're gonna hang there till the end of the year.

Bakura: Looks like I did a good job in here.

Ryou: You're the worst.

Bakura: I love you too Hikari.

Alice: The next chapter will be the last… I think. ;) However. I have an idea for a story, in which Bakura and Yami (Known there as Atem and Akefia) Are trying to get back to their's Hikaris. It'd look a bit like AtemxAkefia but it won't be! Just tell me if it's a good idea.

Bakura: And where is this promised tendershipping fic?

Alice: SHUT UP! I'm working with an idea about it. It's gonna take a while.

Ryou: Not in the best mood as I see.

Alice: Of course not! I got B+ and I can't correct it to an A!

Bakura: O.O *faint*

Alice: What is it?

Ryou: He never thought it's possible to get a B… *sighs* I'll take care of him.


	9. The first time

Alice: The last chapter

Ryou: *Cries*

Alice: Hey… The last chapter, but with a lemon!

Bakura: Tender-?

Alice: I swear if you're gonna say tendershipping I'll burst your home.

Ryou: Ow. What about this story how Bakura and Yami get back?

Alice: I'm starting with it. Even if someone haven't read what I asked. Yeah! I mean you yamixyugiyaoilover!

Bakura: You never read something like this.

Alice: And that's why I'll forgive her.

Ryou: Alice own a nothing.

Alice: Not NOTHING. I have a cookie. *eats cookie* And now I don't!

Bakura: Why every writer has to be crazy.

Ryou: I'd rather say… a little eccentric.

x LEMON WARNING x

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yugi's POV

When we get home I immediately headed to m room I had plans for evening. Very NAUGHTY plans. Tomorrow Yami's gonna kill me. And I won't blame him. I quickly changed my clothes to pyjamas. For now I have to wait.

- YUGI! Dinner is ready! – I didn't answer. Instead of this I lied on bed, pretending to be asleep. Everything going according to the plan. After a while I could feel worry from Yami's side of the link and he climbed upstairs to my room.

- Yugi? – He asked in a whisper. After that I felt his hand touching my cheek.

That's the moment!

I caught his hand and leaned him next to me. Yami was too shocked to protest, as I laid my head on his chest.

- Dinner can wait. – I said seductively. I could say he was blushing.

/Y-Yugi? What are you trying to achieve?/ I grinned, before kissing him.

- I'm trying to tell you what I really want. – I whispered next to his ear. I lowered my head and slowly licked his neck.

- Ai-bou… - Moaned Yami, apparently liking it. I started unbutton his shirt.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Yami's POV

My whole body felt hot. Yugi's hands unbuttoned my shirt and now were wandering on my chest.

I'm not letting it be so anymore. I rolled, so now Yugi was under me.

/My turn not so innocent one./ It was his time to blush. My hands quickly put his clothes off and I had a very pleasant sight of my Hikari's naked body.

How about a little torture?

I kissed him deeply, letting my tongue sleep into his mouth, feeling and partially controlling my lighter's half. I let my hands sleep into his hairs, not letting him go.

As I finally broke the kiss, Yugi looked at me with lust in his eyes. I could say that the same emotion was visible in my own eyes.

I stroked him gently, getting a moan in answer.

- Just tell me if I go too far. – I whispered. – I don't want to hurt you. – He nodded.

I licked my finger and slowly pushed it inside of him. Yugi arched his back and moaned.

/That hurts!/ I heard.

/I know Hikari, but I swear it'll stop after a while. And now relax./ Yugi was now panting, but tried to relax. I took the chance and pushed another finger inside him.

- Haaah! – A scream was the only thing he was able to make. I slowly moved my fingers, searching for that spot. I knew, when I hit it.

- Yami! There! – Yugi seemed to enjoy this little game. I giggled and kissed him, while I put my fingers out.

/The fun begins now./ I thought, letting him hear me. Yugi looked at me with a begging look.

But he didn't beg me to stop.

He was begging me to go on.

I could never do anything against my Hikari's will… And partially my lust. He screamed, as I pushed myself into him.

He was so tight and hot, I couldn't help but groaned with pleasure.

- More… - My Hikari moaned. I grinned and thrusted myself deeper into him, slamming the pleasant spot again and again.

I felt him coming, as I came. I was panting hard and I almost collapsed on him, but managed to collapse next to my Aibou.

I hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. On the other way, he didn't want to.

He belonged to me.

I belonged to him.

Yami and Hikari. Dark and light.

I wasn't sure if that's really happening. That I have the one that I love, loving me back.

A pleasure I never known.

But now I know how it is…

To love…

… and to be loved…

A silent sigh broke into my thoughts.

/Maybe we should go and eat the dinner. What you think?/ I grinned.

/As you wish love./

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

In the school

Yami's POV

- I know I gave you a free hand, but don't you think this is too much? – I asked Bakura, looking at Anzu, dancing naked on the table. He grinned, and so did I.

- Nee… - We said together.

Our Hikaris sighed and did a facepalm.

I should really be careful. I'm becoming just like Bakura.

**END**

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Alice: End.

Ryou: *cries*

Alice: But end is the beginning.

Ryou: Huh?

Alice: Of the new story called "Return"

Bakura: I don't like to admit it but I'd miss you if you'd go.

Alice: Aww… Maybe you're the one who's changing Bakura. ;)

REVIEW PLEASE!\

OH NO WAIT!

You want me to post longer chapters and wait, or shorter chapters, but less waiting?


End file.
